kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Shoukaku
Quotes Hourly Notifications |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 梅雨の季節ですね。MO作戦の頃を思い出します。あのときもスコールが…ね、瑞鶴。 |RainySeason2015_EN = It is the rainy season. Reminds me the days of the MO strategy. And a squall too, at that time... right, Zuikaku? |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note =During the Battle of Coral Sea, part of Operation MO, a squall gave cover to Zuikaku, forcing all American bombers to focus on Shoukaku, dealing heavy damage and rendering the older sister incapable of carrier operations. |EarlySummer2015 = 瑞鶴、新しい水着を買ったの？あら、いいわね。とても可愛いわ。え？私？私は去年のでいいわ。えっ、そう？そうかしら。 |EarlySummer2015_EN = Zuikaku, did you buy a new swimsuit? My, it is nice. It's very cute. Eh? Me? I'm fine with last year's. Wha, really? Do you think so? |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋…そうね瑞鶴、秋は少し寂しい気持ちになるわね。ううん、今は…平気よ。 |Fall2015_EN = Autumn. That's right, Zuikaku. Autumn makes you feel a bit lonely, doesn't it? No, it's okay. I'm fine now. |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = Zuikaku was sunk on 25 October 1944 during Fall season. |Christmas2015 = 瑞鶴？どうしたの、何をそんなにイライラしているの？せっかくのクリスマス、これを食べて落ち着いて、ね？…え？ええ～っ！？ |Christmas2015_EN = What's the matter, Zuikaku? What's with the annoyed face? It's Christmas time, have some of this and relax, okay? Eh, Ehhh~!? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 師走はやはり色々と忙しいわね。瑞鶴、その布巾は食器用よ・・・ああ、違うの、こっちよ・・・って、ああ！イ・・・タタ・・・ああ！イヤだ！！ |EndofYear2015_EN = December is a busy month. Zuikaku, that cloth is for the tablewares. Ah, that's not it, it's this one... huh? Aah! Oww... Ah, oh dear!! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、妹の瑞鶴共々どうぞよろしくお願い致します！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, A happy new year to you! I hope this year you will take care of me and my sister, Zuikaku as well. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 瑞鶴、節分よ。……ううん、心配しないで。鬼役は私に任せて。慣れているから……。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Zuikaku, It's Setsubun. ....No, don't worry. Just leave the demon role to me. I'm used to it already... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督、もしよろしければ、こちらをお受け取りいただけないでしょうか？・・・あぁ、よかった。ありがとうございます！ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral, if it's okay with you can you receive this? Aah, thank goodness. Thank you! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Hinamatsuri2016 = 少しずつ、春の陽気になってきました。提督、お花見、瑞鶴と三人で行きたいですね。 |Hinamatsuri2016_EN = A little more and the cheerfulness of Spring will be here soon. Admiral, including me and Zuikaku, the three of us shall go for flower viewing. |Hinamatsuri2016_Clip = |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = Spring line |WhiteDay2016 = 提督？これを私に？お返しですか？あら、やだ。ありがとうございます。楽しみです。うん？瑞鶴？瑞鶴、何を怒っているの？ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, is that for me? Your return gift? Oh, I see. Thank you so much. I'm glad for this. Zuikaku? Zuikaku, why are you mad? |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 少しずつ春の陽気になってきました。提督、お花見、瑞鶴と三人で行きたいですね |Spring2016_EN = A little more and the cheerfulness of Spring will be here soon. Admiral, including me and Zuikaku, the three of us shall go for flower viewing. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = From Seasonal/Hinamatsuri_2016 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 三周年、私もとっても嬉しく思います。ん、瑞鶴？瑞鶴？瑞鶴！？もう、瑞鶴またいないの？ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Third anniversary. I think that this is a wonderful event. Zuikaku? Zuikaku? Zuikaku!? Really, is Zuikaku not here again? |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨の季節ですね。MO作戦の頃を思い出します。あのときもスコールが…ね、瑞鶴。 |RainySeason2016_EN = It is the rainy season. It reminds me the days of Operation MO. There was a squall then, too.... Right, Zuikaku? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance * Shoukaku wears a shortened miko uniform with arm bracers and thigh boots with propellers protuding from them. Like most archer carriers, she wields a bow and wears a muneate inscribed with the katakana シ (shi), the first kana of her name. This refers to her identification symbol in real life. * Shoukaku has long silver hair with a hairband. Her flight deck is attached to her right arm. Personality *Seiyu: Iori Nomizu (野水伊織) *Kind, a good sister, unlike Zuikaku she doesnt seems have problem with Cardiv 1. *in Fubuki Ganbarimasu manga she was called "ms.misfortune" due to her badluck by Oboro. Notes * Requires Prototype Flight Deck Catapult for her Kai Ni remodel. * Upon reaching level 88, Shoukaku Kai Ni is capable of remodeling into Kai Ni A, which upgrades her into an armored carrier with better overall stats and the ability to use jet-powered and heavy aircraft at the cost of smaller total aircraft capacity. **Shoukaku Kai Ni A, like her sister Zuikaku, is capable of switching back and forth between her Kai Ni A and Kai Ni forms via remodeling. **Shoukaku must first be remodeled into Kai Ni in order to unlock the option of remodeling into Kai Ni A. **As an armored carrier similar to Taihou, Shoukaku Kai Ni A is capable of launching aircraft during the shelling phase even while in a medium damage state. **Switching between forms not only requires an expenditure of Ammo and Steel like with normal remodeling, but also requires Development Materials. (15 for from Kai Ni to Kai Ni A, 10 for from Kai Ni A to Kai Ni) ***Modernization losses still apply when remodeling from/into Kai Ni A. *Shoukaku at her Kai Ni and Kai Ni A forms is the first carrier ingame to have an attack range of Medium instead of Short. Trivia *Her name translates to "soaring crane". *Sunk by American submarine [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Cavalla_(SS-244) USS Cavalla] on 19 June 1944. *Taihou was made using Shoukaku's design as a basis. **Shoukaku's Kai Ni A remodel - based on the hypothetical scenario of Shoukaku surviving the Battle of the Philippine Sea and receiving upgrades - likely uses this lineage as the basis for Shoukaku's hypothetical conversion into an armored carrier. **Coincidentally, both were sunk by submarine attacks. *Her hair band bears the insignia of the Imperial Japanese Naval Air Service (this same insignia was also used by the Imperial Japanese Army Air Force and the modern Japanese Air Self Defense Force). *Shoukaku was considered the fastest carrier in World war 2 alongside with her sister Zuikaku, about 34.5 knots. Category:Shōkaku Class Category:Standard Carriers Category:Ships required for Improvements